Cat's Little Secret
by PenguinBandit523
Summary: Cat has a life long secret. What happens when that scret comes out? Why did 'he' choose it that way? Read and find out.    More info abou the story on my profile that I'm too lazy to write here.  Rated T for circumstances & language.
1. Chapter 1

_**I really don't know what possed me to even think this, let alone write it, but, here we are. Enjoy at your own risk...**_

* * *

The secret that no one knew about Cat...

It all happened so fast, nothing could have kept the other's suspicions at bay. It was just a regular day, Catdog was joining their friends at the park for a game of baseball. "You okay?" Dog asked Cat in a small whisper. Cat nodded "You've been kinda 'sick' lately. I want to make sure." Cat cut into Dog's uncharacteristic (to the outside world) show of concern. "I'm fine Ok!" Dog merely had to shrug it off and hope for the best. He couldn't make a scene out here, he would confront Cat later in the safety of their home. It wasn't safe to here.

In a few minutes the game had started. It wasn't long before Cat was up at bat. Usually Cat was a _REALLY_ horrible, _horrible_, batter, but today seemed to be his lucky day. He swung... and that ball went flying. "Yes!" Cat practically squeed, and took off running - passing 1st base, 2nd, making it to 3rd and deciding to go for home! The ball was sailing from place to place, it couldn't catch Cat it seemed. "Today is So my lucky day!" Cat cheered gleefully has he neared home plate.

But it seems his just ran out. Shriek called a heads up to Dunglap who was also near home. She threw the ball, and Dunglap made a dive to grab it... he did, but also managed to go full force into Cat. Knocking Cat over and falling onto cat's stomach. Cat fell onto his back, and the blow to his stomach caused air to rise up in his throat, and make him to spew out a a black, recording-looking device, onto the ground a few feet away. Though everyone else assumed that it came from Cat's stomach, they still noticed and were about to question it, when Lube accidently stepped on it. "Opps" Catdog inaudably sighed in relief, at least they couldn't take it to see what it did, now. They still prepared themselves for the questioning though.

Cliff went over to the smashed device. "So, uh, what was this thing?" Cat knew she shouldn't speak, Dog took it from here. "Probably just something I ate, came up through Cat's mouth though." Everyone looked over to Cat who still didn't say a word, Dog had to make an excuse. "The stomach acid coming up probably burned his throat and now it hurts to talk. Right Cat?" Cat nodded in reply. Everyone was shocked to hear Dog come up with that, usually he could be pretty dense.

Catdog sensed the tension, Dog announced aloud that it was getting late and they should go home, and that Cat probably needed to nurse his throat anyway. The waved goodbye and made their way home.

When they were out of earshot Mervis started, "I don't think that was the case. I think they're hiding something." Everyone nodded.

"What could they be hiding?" Mr. Sunshine asked in his usual deadpan tone.

"I don't know what but that was really weird I mean Catdog can usually cough out things wat worse than that and be perfectly fine. And did you notice Dog being not only smarter but more defensive and protective? I know they're hiding something and I think we should find out what!" Eddy said in one breath.

"Yeah, I know." Cliff reponded to everything the squrrel said. "Let's go check it out. I know a short cut to their house." So Cliff lef the way with the rest of the Greaser gang- Shriek and Lube, Eddy, Mervis, Dunlap, and Mr. Sunshine following

* * *

The gang got to Catdog's house a few minutes before them. They did a B&E and slyly hid themselves amoung the house. When Catdog came in the first thing they noticed was an OOC Dog yelling at a sad looking Cat. "I told you! You've been acting weird lately, and something like ths was just bound to happen! Why didn't you listen to me?" Dog's tone wasn't all anger, it was mixed with fear and concern.

As soon as Dog stopped and the 2 were safely inside they're house, Cat began, but it was too weird... "Humph, You know Damn well that's not true! It would have happened either Way!" Everyone hiding out was too stunned to actually listen to what the meaning of the words cat was throwing out meant. Cat's voice was very high-pitched now, very feminine.

Cat had tears dotting the sides of 'his' eyes. Dog's expression softened. "I know, I know Cat, I'm sorry. I just worry. Especially now at this time of month." Everyone in hiding wondered what he meant by that.

Cat looked down and snifed. Dog came up and wiped Cat's face with his hand. "I'm ok..." Cat mumbled.

"Alright." Dog accepted this. Cat groaned for a sec. "Are you ok?" Dog asked. Cat nodded and said something no one in hiding could clearly hear. They did however hear Dog respond "Do you want me to help you?" They were all confused as hell.

"No Ani! I'm a big cat, I can do it myself!" Cat said with a blush. Now the hiding friends were Really confused. 'Just what was going on here?' they all asked themselves.

"I know, but you're my Imouto. I care about you." Everyone was about to lose it. 'What the hell were these 2 talking about? & what did Ani and Imouto mean?'

Dog practically dragged Cat upstairs. Everyone else followed in the shadows. Catdog made it to the bathroom, they didn't find need to close the door since they were the only people home (or so they thought). Dog rumaged through some small white cabinets in search of something. "Dooooog, I told you, I can do it myseeelf!" Cat whined.

"I know but I want to help. Why don't you start taking it out while I look for the new one?" Dog replied. Cat sighed in defeat. When dog was like this he was very stubborn. Cat laid 'his' half of their conjoined body down on the bathroom floor. Searching through his fur below his stomach... Everyone in hiding, now from the hallway peering in, stared. Completely baffeled.

Cat soon made a small noise of irritation. "What's wrong Cat?"

"I found it. But it's kinda stuck in my fur." Then Dog bent down to where Cat's hands were, where his fur was tangled around the object. "Here let me help you." Dog insisted Together the object was with drawn. And everyone's face jaw dropped when it was pulled out. They really couldn't believe it. How could they not have noticed?

"Oh, before I forget." Dog said taking the item he had been looking for and finally found, a new tampon.

"Nii-san! Can I please do it myself?" Cat pouted. Dog gave it up, but that didn't stop him from helping still. He went over and pulled the fur away that covered Cat's entrance for the tampon, so Cat can have an easier time putting it in.

"Sheesh Dog, I've never met a brother as '_helpful_' as you."cat said teasingly.

"You know it's because I care." Dog smiled.

"And you don't think it's a bit overboard?"

"...Cat you choose this. You put me in mind. Now is when I help you out and put you mind. When you're out of the site of others and can... be yourself."

Cat couldn't help but smile. He... urm, or She as it was, apparently, really did appreciate her brother. "So, I guess I should be more of myself now. Huh?"

"You got it! I'll help you." Catdoy went over to the shower. cat leaned her head back into the tub while dog turned on the shower.

The nice warm water hit Cat's head and upper body. Dog came over with a bottle of something, it didn't look like shampoo of any kind. But he squeezed the bottle and a clear substanced danced over Cat's fur. Dog rubbed it in, no sudds were appearing so it wasn't a shampoo. That's when the hidden people noticed Cat's fur was starting to seperate, not just from the top and back of her head but from everywhere. The broad chin and shoulder were being disabled into long strands of hair before their eyes. Cat's features became lighter, less stern and guy-like. Soom a waterfall of long golden hair (of corse the sam color as their fur) was hanging down from Cat's head.

"Feeling better?" Dog asked. Cat smiled and nodded. He also took this oppertunity to shapoo and condition her hair.

* * *

Catdog was done soon enough, and went to take a load off on the couch. "What a looong day..." Cat said in her now girly voice. That with her real appearence out, she was definatly a girl. Her voice soft and sweet, like a school girl's, her hair was long and golden, going past her elbows it was song long, with long-ish bangs that swept off to the side of her face, that just completed it.

"I know what you mean Kitten." Dog replied, trying to relax as well.

'Ok this ends now. I need to know what's really going on here!' Cliff's mind shouted at him. He jumped out from his hiding place ninja style, but with a yell, and scared the living crap out of Catdog! Dog screamed, but then gasped and went to a defensive postion in front of Cat. Cat had screamed loud and bloody murder in that feminine tone. She was now shaking.

Everyone was coming out of their hading spots now. All very nervous since Dog looked like he wants to rip off all their heads.

Dog was growling. And then spoke in a frightfully dark voice "Why are you all here?"

Dunglap came out and started to tell abou there suspicions and how they hid and well witnessed all that had happened until Cliff jumped out.

Dog looked pissed, Cat looked fearful. Her dreaded secret now exposed.

"We have a few questions for you!" Eddy started pointing a finger at Cat. Dog jumped in front and growled in a Touch-her-and-you-die-here-and-now-with-no-mercy tone. Eddy backed away.

Cat spoke though "I guess... we should explain." Her tone was sad/embarassed/nervous. Dog put a conforting hand on her shoulder. And the story began...

* * *

_**Alright, next chapter will reveal why Cat kept the Girl secret and all that... Ok, laters. If anyone Actually reads this story (Which i doubt but ya never know) reviews would be appreciated. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

No amount of words would ever be able to describe the sheer awkwardness that was about to take place in the upcoming conversation.

Catdog and all of their friends gathered around the livingroom area, there was an uncomfortable silence in the air.

Dog grunted an "ahem" trying to find where to begin in this rather odd case. "I guess I'll just say it out loud, the thing that everybody is thinking... Yes, Cat is a Girl... So yeah, SHE is my sister, not my brother."

Eventhough the group's curiosity was confirmed, they were still un-easy. Shriek started to say something but Dog cut her off. "No shriek, I am not a girl. I am a boy dog. ... Don't worry." And he gave her a small smile. Dog wasn't really stupid, he knew that shriek had a bit of a crush on him, and he didn't mind, he was actually quite flatered. And he especially didn't want to hurt he feelings, or crush any hope of future 'love' between them. Hey who knows.

Alright, the group analyzed this new information. Cat = Girl, Dog = Boy. But How? (or Did they REALLY wanna know?) And why pretend to be a boy all her life? Also, what was with the weird nicknames 'Ani' and 'Nii-san' for dog? And what Dog said cat was 'Imouto' to him, well what did that mean? Perhaps another language?

"So... how did- Uh, why are... ya know... girl thing?" Ask (sorta) Mervis. He was a bit too much in shock from this to put the words together better.

Dog replied this time. "Well you see, when Winslow-"

But was interupted by the rude blue mouse himslef entering the room with a loud BANG of his door slamming open. "Whatcha saying about me?" (Auothor's note: Sorry if I'm bad at how I'm making the character's style of speech, I haven't seen Catdog in a LONG time so I forget how they spoke in the cartoon.)

Winslow stared as soon as they noticed the group of people, Cat exposed, and Dog Still looming in front of her protectivly. "Ah... That story huh?" He said pretty cooly.

"Yeah... As I was saying. When Winslow found us, he had seen only the ...Male part on us and thought that we shared it and were both boys. And that's he showed us to people, as brothers, for a while. But then, Cat started to hurt, on what we thought was her 'lower tummy' he took us to the doctor. The doctor examined us and told us that Cat had a UTI, and her (cough) vagina. We and Winslow were just..." Dog paused and made a few jawdroping faces for effect *O.O & :O* and because he couldn't find the words. "Winslow asked the doctor how, because I was a boy. The doctor said that he probably didn't see her girl parts because they were covered over by fur, and they were really close to eachother so actually 'going' made it look like we just shared too."

Everyone stared, evenmore stunned. They all turned to Winslow, with same question 'Why pretend to be a boy?' Winslow just shrugged at them. "Don't look at me. It wasn't MY fault. And later on it was Cat's idea, Not mine!"

All eyes were on Cat now. "Gee thanks Winslow," Cat stated dripping with sarcasm. "When we first learned, people already thought I was a boy, so Winslow didn't wanna change it then so people would think it was his fault." She glared at the big eared mouse. "And he told me that when I was older, I could change, if I wanted, because by then he'd have a good excuse thought up. And I Was... but, I'll admit this now - It may not look it, but I'm Really attatched to Nii-san, and I realized that if I was a girl, I'd have to be away from him in certain times, like in the locker rooms for gym, when I really couldn't be away from him. I needed him. And even then there was the awkwardness, more for him, having your sister with you 24/7 would be a real pain, but if I was male, it'd be much easier. Dog would have less problems, and I'd have more Dog." She added a shy, cute smile. "That seemed fine to me. And when I'd be older, and want to date, we'd find a way. Until then, I'd have to fake like liking a few girls here and there, which was okay with me."

The group was still speechless. "Yeah it's an interesting tale huh? Hehe." Winslow declared.

"Uh wait, was the um 'Nii-san' and uh 'Ani' and um Iiiimm -mmow -mooo - uh..."

"Do you mean 'Imouto' Lube?" Cat questioned.

"Yeah!"

"Oh" Cat giggled a little. Some of the guys of the crowd stoped to think how cute it actually sounded. "Nii-san and Ani are Japanese for 'Big Brother' and Imouto means 'little sister' in Japanese." Question marks poped up in everyone's mind. "I know it's strange but we were watching these Japanese cartoons one day, or Anime if you want to be presise, and we started learning some words, and the characters always addressed their older siblings as 'Nii-san' or 'Ani' which is another prefix of it, and so we started to use brother-sister adressings too. It's just to be cute. Hehehe." Anothe little giggle was thrown in.

"Does that answer all of your questions?" Dog asked, still pretty angry that this all even happened in the first place.

"Yeah I guess." Answered Cliff, who had been silent for a while now. "Though, I'm also kinda in shock that You're the Older sibling. I always thought Cat was the older 'brother' or uh sister... you know what I mean."

"Why, because my name comes first?" Cat asked. Cliff noded. "That was just a combination of Dof being nice, and that it sounds better. I mean really, compare them 'Dogcat' or 'Catdog' it just seems that 'Catdog' flows better. Nothing personal." Another little smile. Cliff actually blushed a little bit as Cat smiled and giggled. He couldn't help himself, Cat was such a cute girl... 'Maybe this won't be so bad afterall' he thought, until dog noticed his goofy grin and blushing face and scowled at him. 'Or not. Man, dog looks murderous right now.' He audubly gulped.

"The only Question remains is 'What now?' Cat." Mr. Sunshine deadpaned. "Are you gonna stay this way? Or change?"

"I - Uh, I don't know. I mean, when Lola found out, she agreed to keep it a secret, and I got to stay faking." (Author's Note: I bet you thought I forgot about Lola, but I didn't. I didn't wanna add her to the group b/c of that one episode where she finds out how Catdog goes to the bathroom, so it wouldn't make sense there if I did. & Rancid Rabbit annoys me, so no, he's not in this story. Ok, Back to the story now.)

"Wait, Lola Caricola knows about this?" Dunglap asked/yelled, apparently he felt left out or something.

"Yeah, there was a wanting-to-study-us issue and she saw something she shouldn'y have and confronted us about it later, and she said she'd keep it a secret."

"Wow this is some seriously crazy stuff!" Eddie finally put in.

"So, can we please keep this a secret? Please." Cat pleaded with big, round, tearful eyes. The boys of the crowd practically melted into goop. All except Shriek who, being female, was immune. But Dog also looked over with sad eyes to her, and she'd agree because of those. They all nodded.

"Yeah!" Cat cheered happily. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

After this whole incident was calmed more, everyone decided it was a good idea to leave Catdog to their privacy, afterall they must have felt the most awkward. As they were leaving, Cliff was the last one out the door, and he stoped over by Catdog for a minute.

"So Cat... since-because of this whole thing, you never got to 'ya know' right?"

"Cliff... are you asking if I'm a virgin? You know I've been embarassed enough, you don't need to rub in that fact! so-"

"Whoa, take it easy!" Cliff cut her off. "I didn't mean 'have sex' when I asked that, I mean... a date. You've never got to go on one, right?"

Cat looked sad. "With a guy, no. Why are you rubbing this in, you're such-"

"Hey let me finish!"

"Sorry..."

"So you've never been on a 'Real date' with a guy before. That's what I thought... so, I was wondering..."

Cat looked up at him.

"Do you want to go on one...?"

Cat stood in shock. Dog shouted "WHAT?" and nearly had a heart attack.

Oh, this was the start of something 'fun' (again sarcastic) it seemed... 


	3. Chapter 3

_**A Small Update, just to really get the next major part of the story's scene set up. Also Thank u K T 129 for reviewing! I know I've thanked u so much already (Sorry) but I'm just happy.^^ Lol**_

_**Alrighty, Enjoy then, whoever reads this. **_

_**

* * *

**_

As soon as those words rolled off of Cat's tongue, Dog intervined. "Whaaat? NO. NO. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Capital N O O W!" (A/N: Well Dog, 'A' for effort. ^^")

Cat was in shock, yes her brother was usually over protective, but this level was high, even for him. Cliff was pretty awe-struck too, but regained focous soon enough. "You don't have a say in this Dog! It's Cat's decision." He smiled sweetly over at her. Cat found it pretty awkward since this was the same person who had repeatedly tourmented and harrassed her and her brother for so long.

"Ummm..." Cat couldn't find her voice or words to say at the moment.

"Yes I do! I am her brother, I am the older sibling, and I know what's best for her! And that is so not you." Dog retorted. Cliff glared daggers at him.

"You're not the boss of her!"

"More than you!"

"Oh Yeah?"

Those two were going to kill each other at this rate. "STOP!" Cat finally screamed. "Just stop. Nii-san, I know you love me, but you are not the boss of me. But Cliff... I don't know. I mean, it would be a bit awkward...you've been bulling us for years, but... *Sigh* I've never been on a real date before. I just don't know."

Dog and Cliff felt a bit guilty now. "Well, one of the reasons I asked you out was a, urm, sorta a way of appologizing to ya, for all the poundings ya went through. I mean I didn't know you were a girl in general... let alone a pretty one." He turned red for a moment.

Cat's eyes sparkled at this, and she blushed too. "Y-you think I'm-I'm... pretty? Honest?"

"Yeah," Cliff laughed nervously. Dog growled at him. Overprotective power at maximum. He was about to (99% most likely) kick Cliff's a*s here and now, if can't hadn't of said "Ok..." And disbelieve took over.

"What?"

"Huh" Cliff also asked.

"I'll give you a chance. One chance."

"Yes!" Cliff cheered... Dog plotted murder. A hate glare put on now. "I swear if you-"

"Oh Ani, don't worry, you'll be right there with me. We're attatched, remember?" A small smile and a giggle accompanied her statement.

Dog smiled too. Cat meant the world to him, He would do anything for her. "*sigh* Alright, fine."

The date had been decided for tomorrow night around eight. They were going to go to 'disguise' Catdog, or well mainly Dog, so that Cat looked like a regular cat, hopefully seeming from out of town - come to party herself out. Since Cat, when her 'boy appearence' was taken out made her look remarkably different, it would be pretty hard for someone to recognize her. The plan seemed to work out well. If anyone asked her name was 'Kitten' (The idea from one of Dog's nicknames he had given her) and she is a colledge student form farburg out for some fun, and meet Cliff along the way.

The next step... deciding what to wear.

* * *

Tomorrow came quickly for Cat, and not soon enough for Cliff - anticipation, nor Dog - nervousness.

Cliff walked on up to the door. He had told the other greasers about this, they jaw dropped but never (technically) objected. He hummed a happy tune as he rang the doorbell, and the 'Woof woof Meeeoow' effect sounded.

He waited only a few seconds before the door opened and a quite amazing site came before him.

Long golden hair (same as their fur color) framed her dolled up face - with pinks and other femine colors used mainly for the make up - with a white blouse and long brown foreign looking layered skirt (To cover up dog's head) and -hidden by the skirt - White flats with a silver belt buckle. In short, she was stunning.

Cliff opened his mouth, but sound just refused to come out.

Cat's eyes widened "Is something wrong? ... Do I look... gross?"

"No, No, NO! The opposite actually. You look great."

Cat smiled and her cheecks turned a little pink.

"Hey you pervert, don't even Think about trying anything!" Dog's muffled shout came from under the skirt.

"Ah relaaaax" Cliff laughed. Then took Cat's hand (A/n: Paw?) and kissed the top of it. Cat smiled. Then a flower pot came from no where and missed Cliff by mere inches.

"Nii-San!"

"Damn, I missed." Cliff and Dog growled at one another.

"Oi," Cat almost facepalmed, "It's going to be a Long night."


End file.
